Are You Sleeping With My Daughter?
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Inspired by the promo of Max and Booth talking about Brennan...hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!


**Why? Are you gay?**

_**Disclaimer:**__ It's all FOX, Hanson, Kathy Riechs…Not me, just having fun…_

_**A/N:**__ This little one-shot was inspired by the promo for the November episodes…haven't seen it? Here you go: __.com/watch?v=WIqwB5ybfFM&feature=related__, & __.?sh=bones__ . Hope you enjoy, I couldn't help myself! _

______

Booth and Brennan had just had a slight disagreement over the suspects. This left Booth sitting on the platform running his hands through his hair. He shook his head, standing he saw Max Kennan walking on toward him, _Great_, he thought, _he's the last thing I need right now… _

"Booth." Max called.

Closing his quickly to stop the roll of them that he could feel he spoke, "Yes Max?"

Bluntly as a Brennan he asked a question he would never expect from a father at his age, and one he hadn't been asked since he was seventeen, "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"No." The answer wasn't hard to give, he wasn't; no matter how much he had hoped at times.

Max's forehead crinkled, "Why? Are you gay?"

He let out one big laugh that turned into smaller laughs leading to a whispered, "No." with wide eyes.

Max looked at him in concentration, and then something hit him, "Ah. You're still in the closet."

Booth's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth then closed taking a deep breath, "I am not, nor have I ever been gay."

"The fact that you whispered, 'no' makes me think you are."

He gave a frustrated laughed, "You're saying that you think I'm gay because I whispered when I answered you?" Booth was getting upset.

Max shook his head, "No." He sat down on the couch, and waited until Booth caught onto the fact that he was too sit somewhere as well. "Your gay because you have no girlfriend, and haven't for quite some time now; because you haven't slept with anyone in a few months, including my daughter."

Sitting there, Booth tried to fathom a response, that wouldn't get him in trouble; he thought of none except a question, "What gives you…" he stopped to breathe, "My personal life does not concern you, Max."

He looked as if he were thinking, "Yeah, yes it is."

Already standing he turned to him once more, "Why? I'm not having sex with your daughter, so my 'extra-curricular activities' do not concern you; if I were then yes you might, _might_, have a right to ask this."

Max nodded, standing, "Why aren't you? Sleeping with Tempe that is?"

"Because she's my partner. No, because she's my friend first, and my partner second. " Booth answered him.

"Is she not a beautiful, capable, intelligent, sexy woman?" He walked to stand right in front of Booth.

Despite his short stature Booth found Max's proximity slightly unnerving. Looking away from him, and down towards the lab platform where said beautiful, capable, intelligent, sexy woman was standing, he spoke, "Of course she is Max. You have a wonderful daughter…"

Max smiled a bit as he noticed how this very good man, he didn't know another nor better way to describe him, was looking, no, admiring his daughter, "I know that and I'm glad you know that."

Max walked toward the stairs he had walked up only five minutes before, "I do know." Booth said turning to him, "I know that she's amazing. I know how I look at her, I know how I touch her back when we walk." He stopped and smiled, "And I _know_ I'm not gay…" he shook his head, "the sexual tension, the way I come and get her here at the lab when I know she hasn't eaten, the way I know that she hates her fruit cooked. I know she believes love is just chemicals reacting but she's beginning to understand my belief of love, I know that—"

Max cut him off, "Your belief of love." Booth stopped. "Does it mean that you walk by the one you love every day, and know all of these things about the person you love, and not tell them?" Booth didn't answer; instead he swallowed hard, "Because if so, you and she are doing a hell of a job." Max left Booth standing on the platform thinking about what had just happened in seven minutes time.

Then Max's voice from the bottom of the stairs shook him from his revere, "Tell her, Booth."

----------

_**A/N: Only one take on the ending of this story, might put up the second sometime…depends on reviews. : )**_


End file.
